Bakugan
by bamzilla1996
Summary: This is my first story on this website. I used my own original kaiju. It's not really meant to be a serious toned story like in the movies and it basically only focuses on the monsters.


Bakugan

This isn't going to be a serious toned kaiju story like the movies. This story will mainly focus on my created monsters. The monsters in this story may even have some human qualities.

One day some random guy was bored in his back yard, so he grabbed one of his guns and decided to try to shoot birds out of the sky. He missed the first couple he shot at, but eventually he got the hang of it. He hit one..., then two, then three, the forth one he hit landed somewhere in a far away chemical plant. After a few seconds an alarm went off at the plant; followed by the ground rumbling, and eventually a gigantic, black, upright, mutant bird emerged from the chemical plant and let out a thunderous roar, before flying off.

As the chemical plant lay in ruins; tons of gallons of radiation flooded the area and everything around it. The radiation polluted the air, lakes, city, and forest. Everything was now contaminated. All this pollution gave birth to two more monsters. One was a giant black fish monster with red fins going all the way from his lower neck to his lower back. He kind of looked like a cross between a lizard and a fish. It had webbed hands, and feet and 3 long red cuts across his ribs on both sides. His appearance immediately earned him the codename "Scar-fish" from the on coming military.

Before scar-fish could really go anywhere he felt a burning sensation on his back. He turned around to see a 100 meter, black lizard monster, with a green chest/abdomen, green claws and eyes, and a single row of green long spikes on his back. This monster, for no real reason, was codenamed bakugan. The military arrived and converged on both monsters, but bakugan immediately retreated. He burrowed and headed for the ocean.

Scar-fish was eventually brought down and was taken to a secret military base, where he'd be kept in a secure underground water tank and studied by scientists. The military decided to track bakugan down later and focus on cleaning up the area and tending to the sick and injured. After a couple of days reports of kaiju attacks started appearing all over the news. Boats disappearing, cities getting destroyed, people getting sick. It was all happening so fast and without warning.

Meanwhile... Finally, after days of swimming, bakugan finally found dry land. He immediately noticed that it smelt highly of radiation. He instinctively assumed another monster either has been here first and left or has been here and still is. The hungry bakugan explored the island looking for something to eat. Suddenly, he heard a loud buzzing sound. When he turned around he saw a giant bee monster zooming towards him. He spun around and tail whipped it to the ground, then finished off with a blast of his green fire breath. The giant flying insect was fried.

Bakugn proceded to eat the oversized dead bug. He became alarmed when he sensed the smell of radiation again. Whatever it was; it was closer than ever. He charged up his beam attack, turned around and prepared to fire at whatever was behind him, but he stopped once he realize what it was. It was a much smaller, female version of himself. She must have followed him all the way to this island. She probably thought bakugan was her dad. After all, they both looked exactly like. The young kaiju girl yawned as she walked over to bakugan and laid down beside the deceased insect he was eating and watched him eat it. It didn't take long for bakugan to begin to feel guilty for eating in front of her. So he tore a big hunk off of the dead bee and gave it to her. Her face lit up with excitemment and she quickly began eating. Bakugan eventually finished eating and watched the little girl eat. Once she finished eating her half of the bug; she looked down at the exhausted bakugan, smiled big and laid down in front of him. Bakugan then, wrapped his tail around her and they both fell asleep.


End file.
